Futuro
by Franny-chan Kinomoto
Summary: No podían dejarlo, no era algo tan simple. Besos cálidos, caricias infinitas y palabras dulces que llenaban el vacío que hace mucho tiempo se había instalado en su interior.


**¡Hola a todo aquel que lea esta historia!  
Es mi primer fic en el fandom de Gintama, pero quiero que sepan que es mi serie favorita (no había querido escribir antes aquí porque no quería arruinar la serie con mi asquerosa narrativa, pero aquí estamos). Esto es algo así como un prólogo, pues no me siento conforme, le falta un montón.  
Puede que edite este capítulo también, lo subí como una especia de respaldo porque tengo problemas con mi computador (bueno, con Word) y no sé si desaparecerá completamente. Tengo algunas ideas para más capítulos.  
Espero que lo disfruten, es de una de las pocas parejas que me gustan de la serie: Kagura del futuro x Hijikata del futuro.  
Ah, cierto, esto se desarrolla en el universo de la segunda película, si no la han visto y no quieren spoiler, recomiendo que no sigan leyendo.** ** _  
_** ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Gintama no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Hideaki Sorachi.  
_** ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

No podían dejarlo, no era algo tan simple.  
Besos cálidos, caricias infinitas y palabras dulces que llenaban el vacío que hace mucho tiempo se había instalado en su interior.  
 _Él no volverá_ , pensaba en las ocasiones en las que se permitía ser pesimista.  
La situación de la Tierra no era simple, la Plaga Blanca se había extendido más rápido de lo que todos habían podido imaginar, dejándolos completamente desarmados. Ella misma vio cómo los ricos abandonaban el planeta en las naves de la Terminal, dejando a los más pobres totalmente desamparados. Deseó que aquellos cobardes murieran de la manera más cruel por ser tan egoístas… luego comprendió que el sobrevivir era un acto egoísta en sí.

Los días eran rutinarios: se encargaba de atacar las bases de los maleantes que atormentaban a las personas sanas y a las enfermas por igual, quitándoles todo lo que les quedaba. Cómo los odiaba. Había ocasiones en las que pensaba en Otae, en que hace mucho dejó de visitarla en el hospital y en que la extrañaba mucho. Abandonaba esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaban: no valía la pena lamentarse por algo así en esos momentos; debía buscarlo y proteger aquello que les dejó al mismo tiempo. Tenía que estar preparada para su regreso, para golpearlo fuertemente por no aparecerse en todos esos años y por dejar que la Plaga Blanca avanzara de manera tan descontrolada.

Por las noches patrullaba las calles en solitario, con la brisa nocturna acariciando sus mejillas y permitiéndole abstraerse, olvidar.  
Olvidar.  
Hace mucho que quiere hacerlo, pero cada vez que se lo proponía los recuerdos llegaban de una manera más agresiva, atormentándola, haciéndola derramar lágrimas que creía que ya no tenía.  
Antes de darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de una casa que ya conocía de memoria, una en la que ni siquiera pedía permiso para entrar–aunque admitía que a veces se sentía insegura y se dormía fuera de aquel departamento esperando tener el valor de ingresar-. La recibía una mirada penetrante que la analizaba, que leía su expresión y que escaneaba cada parte de su cuerpo para saber si se había herido en algún sitio. Lo desafiaba, con sus ojos le decía que ya no era la niña que lloraba en las bancas esperando el regreso de aquel albino. Él no le creía, pero se acercaba, la abrazaba y comenzaban aquel acto que, a pesar de ser rutinario, no podían abandonar.  
Era una droga.  
Los besos eran cálidos, las caricias infinitas y las palabras dulces.  
La ropa caía antes de llegar al cuarto, la cama estaba preparada para recibirlos como cada noche, la ventana mostraba un bello cielo estrellado que le hacía pensar en que el futuro sería mejor.  
Ilusa.  
Se dejaba hacer.  
Los gemidos no se hacían esperar, su cuerpo conocía el tacto del hombre sobre ella y él sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar.

— To-Toshirou— lograba exclamar entre los suspiros de placer y eso a él le encantaba, hacía que trabajara sobre su cuerpo con más ahínco que al inicio. Como consecuencia, ella llegaba al clímax antes de lo esperado. De pronto y sin previo aviso, comenzaba a llorar, recordando.

Cuando eso pasaba, él le acariciaba el caballo y la abrazaba, no la dejaba sola y la consolaba toda la noche. En ocasiones, ella despertaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con él a su lado, mirándola preocupado, con cariño y afecto. Ella se avergonzaba y se iba, no sin antes recibir un beso de parte del mayor.

Le parecía una estupidez seguir con eso, pero no podían estar más de una semana separados. Se buscaban inconscientemente para fundirse otra vez, sin arrepentimientos.

No sabía si era amor o dependencia, sólo entendía que era su droga, aquello que la hacía sentir mejor y la fortalecía: Aquello que no la dejaba flaquear ni debilitarse.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 **Bueno, eso es todo de momento. Si ven algún error de ortografía o gramática, me lo pueden dejar en los comentarios o por mensaje, para corregirlo y mejorar, ¡también se aceptan y agradecen los consejos!  
Sé que la historia tiene problemas de fluidez, en serio se aceptan y agradecen de todo corazón los consejos.  
¡Nos leemos!  
Atentamente, **  
**Franny-chan Kinomoto.**


End file.
